


Always

by Infiniteleft



Series: The Fox and The Flower [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess? I dunno she's pining pretty hard but it's implied to work out in the end, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: She would be waiting.





	Always

She wanted more. More time. More touch. More… Everything. There was nothing sweeter to her than this. She'd always thought of herself as one for the bitter things, but that had changed when she found _ her_.

Now, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like without her. Without the unbearable sweetness, the near sickening sugar and honey Daina laid upon her. Why someone as bright as her would want the bitter, sour sheen Flower herself would breathe everywhere, she didn't know.

Even as she cast her doubts, she knew she wouldn't trade it for anything. It was her everything. The gentle scratch of her nails against her skin drawing her hair back, the kisses always pressed against her temple, the ones that always traveled down to meet her lips, leaving the taste of peaches and cream behind.

Loneliness has become a stranger to her. Once, it has been her sole company. Not even her roommate, her dearest friend Cul, could make it leave. It always came back.

This was everything she ever wanted, ever needed. The kisses her comfort, leaving traces on her body and soul. This was her everything.

It would never be enough, she could never have enough. The long distance between them hurt; she could never rid herself of the ache that always settled in her chest when she was gone. She knew that it wouldn't be for much longer, but the days kept passing slowly. It was unbearable.

Still, there wasn't anything she could do. It took time to wrap up affairs. It took time to pack, to sell, to rid yourself of the things you couldn't take along with you. A part of her wondered if she was being selfish, being impatient as her lover packed away her life just to move in with her.

Knowing that, though, didn't help. There was no balm to her aching heart. She would just have to wait. Patience was hard to learn, but for Daina, she would try.


End file.
